Currently, instrument panels for automotive vehicles are generally made of a covering panel which makes it possible to conceal the components of the equipment and/or the accessories such as, for example, air conditioning units connected by different conduits between them which come out at openings arranged in the panel.
The equipment and/or accessory components are fastened using several casings to the body of the vehicle or, to some of its reinforcement components such as, for example, transverse bars provided under the covering panel for reinforcement against lateral stresses.
The first disadvantage of these instrument panels is that they have a very large number of different components. Moreover, the different components are arranged independently of each other under the covering panel, particularly as a function of the restrictions imposed by the vehicle class, the position of its steering column or others. In case of modification, it is thus necessary to redefine all of the locations of the components and particularly for those components which provide air conditioning inside the vehicle.
It is also to be noted that such covering panels have a higher weight and increasing the number of different equipment and/or accessory components leads to cluttering the available space to the detriment, for example, of the volume of the trash containers and/or boxes customarily found at this level.
The purpose of the invention presented here is to present an instrument panel for a vehicle which compensates for the aforementioned disadvantages and has a limited number of components.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose an instrument panel for a vehicle which may be easily adapted to one type of vehicle or another, by consisting of a maximum number of components, the positioning of which does not need to be redefined, and/or by making consolidations, particularly involving the components which provide air conditioning in the vehicle passenger compartment.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to present an instrument panel whose manufacture and/or installation would be simplified.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose an instrument panel for vehicles which has a limited weight.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose an instrument panel for vehicles, allowing an increase in the volume of the storage space.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention presented here are apparent in the course of the following description which is only a guideline and whose purpose is not to limit the invention.